


As The Red Moon Rises

by DellVanity



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Templars are everywhere, Yaoi, mysterious relatives, please dont hate me, probably yaoi, theres gunna be yaoi, you probably hate me for adding my ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellVanity/pseuds/DellVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio had always come to Leonardo when times got hard, and Leonardo always accepted him with open arms. Could Leonardo turn away another assassino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IM HOME IM SO SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, if theres any italian, im going to translate it there or at the end of the chapter

Everything felt so surreal as Ezio pushed through the crowd. He froze when he saw the floor drop from under his kin. His mouth felt dry and he started to shove people out of his way; he could feel his nails digging into the inside of his glove.

Ezio woke with a start, sitting up quickly in the bed with his blade hand ready. He calmed after the scent of lavender, wax, and oils surrounded him. He gazed around for a moment before he realized he was in Leonardo's workshop, upstairs int he artist's bedroom. He touched his wrist and frowned at the lack of his metal gauntlet.He looked around the room now that he was level headed and sighed when he heard a clatter downstairs.  
He looked himself over to find that he was in some old paint spattered house clothes that smelled of oils and lavender much like the room. The scent was relaxing, but he couldn't tell why. He clambered off the bed carefully and walked downstairs, his feet silent on the stairs. The assassin tensed at the scent of blood.  
"Leonardo!" he said, grabbing his friend's shoulder. Leonardo jumped and swung around in his seat. The wide eyed artist was holding what was probably his only clean rag to his hand, the rag was stained with fresh blood.  
"Ezio! How did you sleep, amico mio?" he asked sheepishly as he got up. Ezio frowned.  
"Bene, bene... What happened to your hand?" Ezio walked up to Leonardo's side, daring a peek down at his friend's bloodied hand.  
"Mio Dio..." Leonardo sighs and looks up at Ezio; "I was tinkering with your blade and I fumbled." he whimpered and moved the rag so Ezio could see the wound.  
"I'll get a dottore, wait here." Ezio said as he stepped infront of Leonardo and put his hands on the elder's shoulders.  
"Mi dispiace, Ezio... I didn't mean to." Leonardo muttered, looking guilty like he had hurt a bunny.  
"No no, its not your fault." Ezio said, waving it off before he hurried out to the plaza doctore. The doctor came over with Ezio and looked at the wound.  
"You should be more careful with that chisel, ser Da Vinci." he said, blotting the wound to stop the bleeding; "Though, this hasn't happened to you before, are you not feeling well?" the doctor asked as he disinfected the wound. Leonardo pulled back with a hiss as the alcohol made contact with the open wound.  
"I gelt perfectly fine before I got this wound. I just fumbled a little, im fine I swear. I drop things all the time." Leonardo shakes his head.  
"No shakiness of the hands or anything?" the doctor asked, daring a peek up at the artist's pained face.  
"No, i've been molto bene." Leonardo frowns and watched as the doctor bandaged his hand.  
"Well... Be more careful in the future, signore." the doctor said as he finished bandaging. Ezio paid the doctor and turned to where Leonardo was. He frowned when he heard Leonardo's burrgoetta door close loudly. Eio walked over and knocked loudly on the thick wooden door.  
"Leonardo?" he called; "Leonardo! Are you mad at me?" he frowned as he heard Leonardo's back slide down the door.  
"What's wrong, Leonardo?" Ezio asked and stood there for a few minutes before he stepped out of the doorway; "Mio dio..." he muttered and started to scale the building. He opened the window to Leonardo's bedroom and climbed in. Great. Breaking and entering. He huffed and went downstairs, kneeling infront of the curled up man infront of the door. Leonardo was sitting on the floor, curled up against the door, looking upset.  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Leonardo..." Ezio said and sat beside him.  
"It wasn't you Ezio... People won't commision me anymore... I'm going to have to move out of my workshop again." Leonardo whimpered.  
"What?.. I thought you were doing well?" Ezio looked shocked; "People love your work!"  
"People don't love someone accused of sodomy twice, Ezio..." Leonardo put his forehead on his knees, curling up more. Ezio's expression hardened.  
"When was this?" he asked.  
"Two months ago, while you were in Monteriggioni... My assistant was exicuted." Leonardo stayed silent for a while again.

 

 

 

(sorry its so short TTATT)


	2. I should be going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooooo sorry, this chapter will be longer than the last one

Ezio got up and hurried upstairs, coming back down with his florin belt. "Pay your property payment with this, Leonardo." He handed the pouch of coin to the artist calmly and pulled the artist to his feet. "Ezio I can't take your money, amico mio." Leonardo sputtered, flinching a bit when Ezio covered his mouth. "Leonardo, you have done si much for me in the past, even though it meant putting yourself in danger. I owe you and this is the least i can do to repay you." Ezio sighed calmly. A loud pounding on the door resonated through the burgoetta, making them jump. "Florintine guard! Open up!" A gruff voiced man barked as he pounded at the carved wooden door of the workshop.

"Ah! One moment!" Leonardo sqeuaked and shoved Ezio into an open cabinet. Ezio tried to make as little noise as shifted when the artist opened the front door. "Ciao. What may I do for you?" Leonarxo opened the door for the guard, who walked in despite Leonardo's protests. "You have been seen in the company of public enemy, Ezio Auditore." The guard said as he walked in and turned to the artist; "Where is he, pig?...." the guard's voice was almost a growl. Ezio shifted a bit and kneeled down so he could peek through the lock hole. The guard was standing with his back to the cabinet, the 'shnnk' noise of a sword being drawn sounded and the guard pointed his sword at Leonardo. "Ha! A liar AND a sodomist!" The guard laughed and snatched the bag of florins from Leonardo's paint stained hands. "Hey! I need that!" Leonardo grabbed for the pouch, stumbling slightly as he struggled with the guard. The guard, in the commotion, slashed his sword across the blonde's pale cheek, drawing plenty of blood. Ezio snapped. The assassin clicked the cabinet door open and dived out, his feet meeting the guard's back seconds after his hands connected with the guard's neck and chin. Things seemed slower as they fell, at least it did to Ezio.his left hand was on the man's broad jaw, his right hand on the man's neck. He yanked hard to the right, sneering when a sickening snap resondated through the workshop before the body hit the ground. Ezio got up and wiped his hands on his pants, finally looking up at Leonardo. "How did you?...." Leonardo started, but sputtered off.

"What?...." Ezio picked the florin pouch off the floor and handed it to Leonardo before he picked up the body. Ezio carried the body downstairs, where he set it with about 18 other bodies. "How did you kill him without your blade?...." Leonardo asked as he kneeled beside the dead guard to inspect his neck. Surely Ezio couldn't have choked the guard to death in those few quick seconds. "Oh that? My uncle taught me it... " Ezio shugged, staring at the blonde when he frowned. Leonardo made a small mental note about Ezio's uncle, whoever that was, 'deadly man'. "All I know is it kills them..." Ezio chuckled a bit nervously, flinching when Leonardo stood up quickly. "Of course! Thats it!" The blonde exclaimed and hurried to a desk. He opened a journal and sketched a neck and part of the face. "It makes so much sense...." he muttered; "Ezio show me where you put your hands." He said finally. "Oh. Si. You just put one of your hands on the person's neck and the other on his jaw and yank whichever way your hand is on the neck." Ezio said as he walked to the artist and watched him; the scent of lavender and oils wafted from Leonardo. Ezio inhaled and closed his eyes as he relaxed. So thats why that was so relaxing, he noted. "Like this?" Leonardo held up the sketch when Ezio opened his eyes. The assassin nodded, which seemed to please the artist immensely. "Bene! Molto bene!" Leonardo smiled and started to draw another neck on he bottom half of the page. He sketched in the spine, which was broken, and wrote notesoff to the side.  
"What are you doing?...." Ezio asked and watched, unable to read bits of the artists scribbles. "I've been taking notes on the ways you've been assassinating people." Leonardo smiled and touched his cheek; "oh hey, look. Im bleeding." He frowned. After Ezio 'assisted' Leonardo in bandageing the wound, they went back upstairs.   
"Oh, and grazie for the florins, amico mio. If there is anything you need, anything at all, just tell me." Leonardo smiled brightly and held his sketchbook to his chest protectively. "Ah, si, grazie. But, you already do so much for me, Leonardo. I do not want to burden you with the threat of death or endangerment." Ezio chuckles; " I need to go soon..." he sighed. "OH! Your robes and armor are in the chest in my room, I will bring you your hidden blade." Leonardo said as he walked back to one of his work tables. Ezio went upstairs and changed into his robes, frowning when he tried to strap on his chest plate. "Ah, Ezio, I have also refilled your poisin vial." Leonardo said as he came in, holding the steel bracer.   
"Grazie, amico mio. Could you help me?.... I can't seem to get the latches on this to stay." Ezio blushed a bit as Leonardo giggled at the assassino's distress. "Si,of course." Leonardo set the bracer with Ezio's other weapons and walked over, taking the straps in his hands. He pulled the straps taunt and started to buckle them, apologizing when Ezio grunted or groaned. "Too tight?" Leonardo asked worriedly. "No, its fine." Ezio would answer. When Leonardo was holding the last strap he leaned forward to tuck it into the buckle, his cheek was not even an inch away from Ezio's shoulder blade. When he breathed in, he could smell a strange musk, something that was a little metalic, slightly earthy, and something he could only label as Ezio. He laid his cheek on Ezio's shoulder blade as he buckled the chestplate.


End file.
